Mistletoe?
by HeyI'mBatman
Summary: It's Starfire's birthday and another present is found apparently from Robin. But not all is what it seems. Oneshot. RobxStar


"You've taken care of the balloons?" Questioned Robin. It was the night before Starfire's birthday and the decorations were being put up in preparation. "Of course." Replied Terry obviously.

"So, I assume everyone has their presents sorted." Stated the leader looking around he main room. It was responded to with mutterings of "Yeah" and "Uh-huh." Terry smiled, his plan was coming together perfectly

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Yelled the Titans in unison as Starfire entered the room.

Starfire had a look of pleasant surprise on her face for a moment, before saying: "Oh thank you friends! You did not have to!" "C'mon Star, you've never forgotten any of our birthdays so we're definitely not gonna forget yours." Commented Beast Boy.

"So, you wanna open your presents or..." Asked Robin. "Of course! I would love to do the opening of the presents!" Declared Starfire, flying over to where the presents were and starting to open them.

Robin had got her a gallon of Mustard. Cyborg some Make up, Raven a $30 gift voucher for the mall of shopping, Beast Boy a box set of World Of Fungus and Terry an Emerald Necklace.

"Oh thank you so much friends this day has been most enjoyable!" Said Starfire smiling. "It's not over yet Star. There's still the cake." Robin observed, taking her into the kitchen. "Hold on a minute Star..." Begun Terry, picking up a small present underneath. "Huh, Robin's got you another gift."

"Oh, thank you friend Robin." Said Starfire thankfully. Robin raised his eyebrow and had a look of bewilderment on his face, as Starfire unwrapped it, he became even more confused. "This plant is very pretty Robin, may I ask what it's name is?" Enquired Starfire, though Terry was the one to answer. "Looks like... Mistletoe to me."

"Glorious, I shall hang it in my doorway for all to see." Declared Starfire, flying out of the Main Room.

"Mistletoe?" Exclaimed Robin, not hiding his shock. "Looks like we've got an incurable romantic on our hands." Teased Terry which earned him a look of death. "You gonna show her the tradition or what?" He continued which earned him another look of death. Then Starfire reentered the room. "Shall we now indulge in the eating of the cake?" She asked.

"Mmmm, cake..." Murmured Terry licking his lip. "So that is a Yes?" Inquired Starfire, tilting her head. "Yep." Terry responded.

"I'll get the cake." Stated Robin, leaving the room. He returned a moment later carrying a huge cake with pink icing. Robin only just made it to the table without dropping it and turning the room into a swimming pool.

"It's cake time amigos!" Yelled Terry throwing his arms in the air. "Alright Star, it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish." Observed Robin. Starfire blew out the candles and started to say. "I wish-" She was cut off by Robin adding "In your mind." Starfire closed her eyes for a few seconds and reopened them. Robin proceeded to cut out a slice of cake for each Titan." Afterwards Terry spoke up. "Alright after this, it's Parrtaay time!"

* * *

"Ah, man that party was cra cra!" Shouted Terry, pulling off his pointy hat with an elastic strap. "Also that's the **last** time I play Truth Or Dare!" He insisted.

"I couldn't agree more." Stated Robin, still feeling nauseous.

"Anyways, see you around Rob." He uttered, waving as he left to go to his room. In his absence, he knocked on Starfire. She opened it saying. "Yes Robin."

"Um Starfire..." He begun, scratching the back of his head. "There's something you need to know about the mistletoe."

"Hey Rob, Star. You two are standing under mistletoe. You gotta kiss now..." Commented Terry leaning against the opposite wall, legs crossed. Starfire had look of bewilderment on his face and Robin was twitching and blushing crazily.

"Oh, I was not familiar with this Earth custom..." Added Starfire, now blushing wildly herself. "Maybe Robin can familiarize you with it, I know he'd love to." Continued Terry before walking up to Robin, elbowing him and whispering "You can thank me later..." In his ear before walking back to his spot. Suddenly it all made sense! Robin realized his plan and instantly shot him another look of death.

"Robin, shall you do what he suggested?" Asked Starfire, her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Um... O... Okay" Uttered Robin, still shocked.

They pressed their lips together, passionately to say the least. Then Starfire lifted her hands to stroke his face, pulling him even closer. Leaning further into the kiss, one of Robin's hands snaked its way into her hair, making him wish he didn't have gloves on. Meanwhile, Terry raised his eyebrow at the passion of their kiss, but then just stared on, smiling and saying: "Mission: Impossible accomplished, sweet!"

After ten seconds, Terry glanced at the two still kissing and just shrugged, walking down the corridor into the Main Room. As he entered Terry said: "Warning, Titans. There's a make-out session going on in the corridor." This was responded to with looks of shock, confusedness and Whaaats from the Titans.

He then reentered the corridor, heading for his room. He passed Robin and Starfire who had just broken apart and were both dazed and seeing stars. "You owe me one, Rob!" He remarked, which caused Robin to roll his eyes.

"That kid... Always full of surprises." He said, smiling at Starfire. _He's right. _Thought Robin. _I do owe him one._


End file.
